bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Committee Hey! Over in the committee we were voting on the addition of a user. Conversation drifted to more to not voting on the user who nominated their self and more to filling our empty seat with anyone. Both Tinni and I were considering you and Mohrpheus agreed. Before any conversation continues and any official nomination occurs, would you have any interest in joining the committee?-- Well, you help out on projects alot and you are quite familiar with the policies of the site so you meet the requirements and you are dedicated to helping the site so I think you would be a great addition to the committee. Both Tinni and I independently thought you would be a great candidate. I'll let the other committee members know that you are interested and we will see how things go from there.-- Sawatari Picture Duplicate Hey, Sun! Not to question your judgement or anything, but I'm not exactly sure which picture you are referring to. Was it the Ururu saves Sado one? If not, then I have no clue. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 07:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats on being added to the Committee. You fully deserve it. You've made a huge difference to the wiki and are a great (& overdue) addition to it. Well done 12:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations! Happy to have you on the committee! Looking forward to working with you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! Nice to have you on the committee!-- ::Don't worry about the signature. I know Mohrpheus did not have a custom one for a long time. The default one is fine. I tricked mine out a bit because I got bored one night and wanted to see what I could come up with :). No need to be nervous though. If you just keep doing what you have been doing you will be just perfect.-- :Hello, SunXia. I am Mr. N (Nwang2011), one of the members of the Policy & Standards Committee. Though we have not interacted before, I would like to extend my congratulations to your (overdue) addition to the Committee. Please keep up the excellent work. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Uryu vs. Yoshi Title Picture Hey Sun! Can you go to the Uryu vs. Yoshi talk page, because I wanted you to check out the pictures that I submitted, because I think that you could really use them, 'cause you're the go to girl for stuff like this. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Image Capture Software Hey Sun! I was just wondering how you get such good quality pictures? All I do is print-screen the full size image, and manually crop it in Paint. Is there some special program that you use, or does it require a certain level of skill, because the admins are constantly having to crop my pictures to remove white borders and the like. Could yu please help me out? Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 04:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Summary Project Don't worry about it. As long as it gets done, it doesn't matter who does it.-- Aizen's picture Lemme see... It was during the Privaron Espada episodes, Aizen and Gin were talking... I can't pinpoint exactly which episode it was, I took the screenshot a while back. Now, about this fair use stuff... I am totally new to editing Wikis, hopefully I get the hang of this. -Negotiator (talk) 20:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Creation? Hey Sun! How's the picture-editing going? Anyways, I just wanted to ask you how you create your own personalised signature for talk-pages and the like. I know it won't contribute to Bleach Wiki on the whole, but everyone seems to be getting a new fangled one, so I thought I could too. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 06:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Love your signature, by the way.